The present invention relates to the techniques for setting stay anchors and more particularly a stay anchor and a method for driving the same.
In general, two fundamental requirements are imposed on stay anchors which are set in the soil for supporting and steadying a structure. One requirement is that a stay anchor may be driven into the soil in a simple manner, and the other requirement, that after having been set, it bears against the undisturbed soil with as large a contact area as practicable so as to develop sufficiently greater holding power.
So far various stay anchors have been invented and demonstrated, but almost all of them are of the type which is straightly driven into the soil so that sufficiently high holding power cannot be developed. There has been devised and demonstrated a stay anchor of the type which has its lower members extended after the stay anchor has been driven into the soil a predetermined depth so that the bearing area may be increased and consequently satisfactory holding power may be developed. However, th anchors of this type are complex in construction as well as in driving. Therefore there has been a strong demand for a stay anchor which is simple in construction as well as in driving yet capable of developing sufficiently high holding power.